


The Silent One

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 他知道Zayn爱着他，就仿佛他也爱着他。那甚至无关爱情本身，他们只是两条同样孤独又厌世的灵魂，同样固执地守着自个儿那方寸之间的可怜的自尊。他们曾经因为相似而互相依偎互相舔舐，却也曾因为相似而互相憎恨。当他们抓着各自的筹码在情与恨的漩涡里卷过几轮，却最后发现——在这个残忍又荒唐的人世间，他们终于只剩下了彼此。





	The Silent One

滞重的烟雾包裹住视线，屏幕上循环往复的歌词在视线里幻化为模糊的叠影，Louis的拇指挨在上头轻轻滑动，那个人写就的爱意与诺言于是如同蝴蝶翅翼般在手下扑闪着纷飞。

Louis承认自己有点儿嗨。

要不然他或许从最开始就不会打开这一曲歌，纵然它被刷遍了全网让他甚至都无法忽视半秒。但长久以来需要他迫使自己忽视的热度第一的新闻也远不只这一条，这不稀奇，他知道这世上向来有太多麻烦与自己如影随形。

可是鬼使神差般地，那张埋在复古黑色滤镜下的轮廓深邃的脸就是让他怎么也无法避开。当攥成拳的手指在用力中微微泛白，当经过修剪的指甲随着动作而嵌进掌心的皮肉，当指尖的血液就像黑白照片上的红色字体一般在血管里汩汩滚动……

他知道自己依然还是避不开Zayn，每一次。

-

正如同从前那个湿漉漉的伦敦的夜晚，豆大的雨珠一颗颗砸在硬邦邦的地砖上，崩出一声声短促又突兀的回响。烟头的火星在湿冷的空气中明明灭灭，而那个男孩就挨在他身边，在缭绕的烟雾中沉默着不发一言。

他不是不曾畏惧过这样的时刻，他不是不害怕Zayn的沉默冷漠轻蔑不屑如同麦芒般一根根凌厉地戳向他。只是他曾承诺了母亲要主动开启这场破冰，而前夜的叶子和酒精又恰如其分地为他的冲动添了把火，于是他许下了这场突如其来的邀约，于是他为自己斩断了所有后路和逃避的可能，于是他仅仅只是执了一根烟，就将自己裸埕地摊开在了他的面前。他的憾恨，他的悲伤，他的失意，都在掸开的四分五裂的烟灰里明明白白地降落。

“我知道你恨我。”

他最终还是先一步打破沉默。这早已经是一场毫无筹码的游戏，他又还有什么可输？他曾经这样憎恶在这个人面前失去掌握权，他曾经用这些年的争逐抗衡博弈想将所有他在乎的人和事牢牢锁在他的控制范围之内。可那最终还是沦为了一个徒劳的笑话，他最后还是失去了他最在乎的人，也失去了Zayn。

他还是成了一无所有的那一个。

“别这么说……”

接着他看到身侧的黑发男子吸了吸鼻子，将其余未说完的话省略在了黏腻的拖长的尾音里。他知道他总是冷静而深沉，总爱将更多的心思寄托在无声的表达里。而年长日久的相处中，他从来都是最能明白他的那一个，他总是能厘清他想说却未言明的话语，他总是能洞察那平静详和的海面下暗自汹涌的情绪的浪潮。

他感觉到Zayn将细长的手指挨向自己，那食指短暂的温度带着电流沁入他指尖的皮肉里，这让Louis的指头不禁暗暗生痒。 

他已经不再怨怪他。Louis知道他正在以这样的方式告诉他。

而紧接着他轻轻从Louis手里抽出了那支烟，干燥的手掌在短促的片刻里滑过Louis凸起的指骨。

他看着他将那微微瘪了一圈的烟尾放进双唇间，吐出的烟圈一波波渗进潮湿的夜色里。

下意识般地，Louis重又从他手里拿回了烟，接着又特意转过身，将分开双唇纳入烟尾的过程全然展现在Zayn面前。

电光火石之间，他看到那对儿棕黑色的眸子绽开一束促狭的光芒，彷如树林间啮住牙根静静等待的猎豹，为了捕食的那一刹而蓄足了所有耐性。

将将取出那根烟的刹那，那副瘦长又敏捷的右手将他的手腕牢牢箍住。

他看到他红润的嘴唇微微分开，拂动的睫毛下现出逐渐收紧的瞳孔。他看到他微微绷紧的下颌被月光勾勒得棱角分明，温热的鼻息一下下打在自己凹陷的面颊上。

不远处的路面上，雨水仍叫嚣着拍打街沿，而除了那哗然的声响以外，全世界仅剩下彼此间的呼吸声，在Louis的毛孔边滋滋生张，在Louis的耳廓里生根蔓延。

他想要他。Louis能读懂他。

于是他几乎没怎么犹豫就半蹲着将脑袋凑到了他的胯下。过去他们也曾在几次嗑嗨的时候尝试过类似的事。Zayn并不能算是Gay，Louis知道他们之间顶多只能算是彼此神思混沌间的一剂抚慰。

而这是他头一次在清醒的时候对Zayn干这个。他能清晰地感受到那坚硬的黑色耻毛是怎样生生戳向自己柔软的嘴唇，他能实在地比划出Zayn那绝不一般的尺寸侵占了自己喉咙的多少部分。而头皮上细密如麻的阵阵痛楚他也能感觉得明明白白——他知道Zayn正牢牢揪着自己的头发，他知道他正在极乐的边缘踟蹰挣扎。

他知道他被他弄得足够崩溃了。他总是知道他。

就像他知道他扯着自己短发迫使自己直起身子时在想些什么。他知道他猝然迫近的嘴唇一定会牢牢熨贴住自个儿仍有些发麻的双唇，他知道他紧接着的纠缠啃咬一定会使上发狠般的力道，他知道纵使尝到了咸涩的血腥味道他也还是会继续用舌头不断操着自己的嘴，他知道他绝不会因此而停下他攻池略地的步伐。

他知道他痛恨被他掌控。他会不顾一切重新为自己夺来主动权。

所以当那双狠狠钳住他肩膀的手一路滑向自己被紧身裤包裹的挺翘的臀，他也不会对此感到太过意外。他于是像个醉了酒的妞儿那样朝后扬起屁股挨上Zayn的手掌，接着如愿听到“啪”的一声响——Zayn在他的臀瓣上毫不留情地掴下一掌。

随后他扒下他裤子的动作仍旧迅速而激烈，当那幅温热的掌心终于毫不保留地贴上自个儿浑圆的臀部，Louis不禁为此瑟缩了下。

他从未和Zayn做过这个，而此刻他尚熟清醒的脑袋还能切切实实地回忆起从前与Zayn之间发生的种种，他们在小时候谈论的操过的女孩，后来日子里他们单纯又炙烈的彼此倚仗，紧接着记忆起的刻骨铭心的冷脸与争吵。一切在此刻都变得清晰得过分，伙同着伦敦夜半的冷冽空气，酒店时钟的滴答响声，在脚趾下蠕动着的地毯的细密纹路，一道侵袭着他的感官，让这个时刻变得漫长又羞耻无比。

可他知道自己的身体也从来享受这个——踏进原本不敢想象的领域，毫无防备地被拿捏和被掌控。否则此刻被Zayn圈进掌心的家伙也不会如此该死地硬挺——那吐出的前液正缓缓滴往蜜色的小腹，浓稠的浊白最终孤独地抹在上头。

“那边…那边抽屉里有……”

他没能把话说完，便被Zayn推搡到了酒店的大床上，床单表面隐隐的消毒水味儿忙不迭地窜入他急促的鼻息，折起的小腿带起了床铺周围的一圈圈褶皱。他之前并未计划过真正使用它，酒店床铺那太过柔软的凹陷总会带给他许多的不安全感——不过此刻的他早已无路可选，鉴于Zayn已然攀爬到了他的上方，鉴于他的手掌里正攥着从抽屉里寻索出的那管高级的润滑剂。

鉴于他想要选择留在Zayn身下。他想要选择承受他给他的，全部的全部。

他感觉到Zayn折起了他的腿，冰凉湿润的液体很快匀满了大腿内侧的那片肌肤。他看到他跨坐在床边，覆在他臀上的手带着滞涩的犹豫。

Louis当然知道Zayn并不擅长这个。于是他自行将双腿分得更开，再又循着Zayn倾倒而出的液体挪向了自己的穴口。他用手指在原本干涩的入口处一阵阵划圈，接着轻轻放进一根指节。

许久未经受的被填满的感觉让他不由自主地溢出喟叹，被Zayn吮吻得湿润泛红的两瓣唇在叹息间微微分开，他能看到Zayn随着他手指的动作而轻缓地扬起脖颈，舌头慢慢扫过的嘴唇呼出愈发急促的、掺杂着欲望的吐息。

在Louis尝试着塞进第三根手指的时候，他感觉到Zayn迅速地钳住了他的手腕。他呻吟着慢慢撤出了自个儿的指节，他看到Zayn完全勃起的分身立刻贴紧到自己的臀缝上，敏感的穴口于是因那又硬又热的触觉而微微收缩。

而Zayn仍旧沉默不语。他仅仅只是一挺身，便让自己完全没入了进去。

Louis痛哼着往后瑟缩。Zayn的柱身要比手指粗长多了，那性器几乎严丝合缝地契入自己的身体，将自己撑得又满又涨。

然而他固执冷血的犯罪伙伴又何曾愿意在临近边缘时留有余地。就像从前许多次选择紧抓自己的手掌共赴痛苦而极乐的绝境， Zayn也在此刻选择了牢牢控制住他的胯骨，不容许他在暴风骤雨的抽插中退缩分毫。

“Zayn，Zayn，Zayn……”

Louis近乎绝望地承受着、呼喊着。那人不发一言的操干又凶又狠，以致围在床边的桅杆都摇晃着铿然作响。他在极度的快感中猝然咬住Zayn的肩膀，他能感觉到Zayn怔忡着犹豫了下，又在片刻后闷哼着继续插入他。

Louis知道他恨过他，他正在安静地对他表达着这个。正如他能从Louis几近绝望的咬合动作中弄明白Louis也恨过他。

极为快速的来回操弄中，Louis知道自己已然逼近顶峰。而Zayn必然也已经坚持不了太久。他能感觉到他在一阵疯狂的进出后开始了逐渐缓慢的抵弄，更为坚硬的柱身在盘旋与踅摸间反复戳弄着他敏感的穴肉。Louis在蹿升的快感中将他夹得更紧，他听见Zayn伏在他胸口闷吼一声，接着终于慢慢撤出了他的身体。

Louis忍着屁股里的疼痛让自己半坐起来，他看到Zayn慢慢圈住了夹在他们小腹间的彼此的下体，粗糙而覆着薄茧的手掌逐渐包裹住自己在高潮边缘的柱身，他不禁再次呵出一记舒服的轻哼，接着在Zayn连续的上下撸动中满足地盖上眼睛。

愈发加快的节奏中，Louis感觉到猛烈的白光流窜过脑海，细密酥麻的快感逐渐攀上全身收张的毛孔。

他在快感的余热中缓慢地睁开双眸，他看到Zayn也已在方才释放了出来，他正将彼此飞溅而出的液体慢慢涂抹上Louis的身体——他被狠狠使用过的后穴、他颤抖的大腿、他紧实的小腹。

Zayn在动作间覆上他的身子。他在持续的缄默中轻轻抵住了Louis的额头，安静的呼吸扑洒在Louis的面颊，直至很久很久。

“Louis，我……”

他缓慢地用额头轻蹭着Louis的太阳穴，未尽的话语飘散进含混着性爱味道的午夜空气里。

Louis知道他正在用这样的方式向他说对不起。就像Zayn知道Louis紧接着的“我也是”意味着什么样的回应。他们早已用彼此飘出双唇的只言片语诉尽了一切的一切。

就像他知道Zayn会像此刻这样静静地搂着他。他知道他会在依偎间亲吻他的侧脸，迟缓的动作掺杂着这样那样复杂的情感。

就像他知道Zayn爱着他，就仿佛他也爱着他。那甚至无关爱情本身，他们只是两条同样孤独又厌世的灵魂，同样固执地守着自个儿那方寸之间的可怜的自尊。他们曾经因为相似而互相依偎互相舔舐，却也曾因为相似而互相憎恨。当他们抓着各自的筹码在情与恨的漩涡里卷过几轮，却最后发现——在这个残忍又荒唐的人世间，他们终于只剩下了彼此。

-

不断眨巴着的蓝色眼睛盯紧泛着白光的小小屏幕，打字，删除，Louis不断修整着自个儿将要发送的话语。

“It's sick:)"

没有前文，没有指代，他最后还是按出了这样的一串字。可他觉得Zayn一定会知道自己所指何物，就像他大概能猜到Zayn会给出一句怎样的回应。

“Hope you like x "

Louis凝视着白色屏幕上规整的黑色字体，在缄默中微微发楞。他看到聊天框上方显示着“对方正在输入”的讯息，他知道Zayn正在犹豫着该掷出哪句足够恰当的话语。

而那都不重要。就像从前的每一次，他依然能听懂他能言或不能言的话。

他知道，他也在想念他。

 

-FIN-


End file.
